


lay all your love on me

by thiighs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, chan in a Skirt, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiighs/pseuds/thiighs
Summary: dress up pretty for hyung, yeah?





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and kinda bad and didn’t turn out the way i wanted it to but um if the feedback on this is positive, perhaps i’ll try again in the future

chan groaned, burying his face in his hands, sick of looking at his computer screen already. he’d been holed up in his studio almost all day, only leaving his desk to use the toilet; he hadn’t eaten anything today. he knew he should stop, give his eyes a rest, eat and drink something but he refused to do so. not until he was satisfied with this track. he moved his hands slightly, glancing at the clock. 01:17. he sighed defeatedly, lowering the brightness on his screen before getting back to work. 

he had only been working for about five minutes when his phone lit up with a text, from minho. 

**minho**

_i’m coming to see u, dress up pretty for hyung, yeah?_

chan swallowed. he knew exactly what the younger was referring to, and, as much as he’d love to, he couldn’t right now. 

**chan**

_but hyung, i’m still working :/_

**minho**

_no buts, i’ll be there in 10._

frowning, chan thought for a second before deciding the song could wait and saved it, shutting his computer down and pushing his chair back before grabbing his bag and pulling its contents out. 

eight minutes later, chan was dressed in a baby pink skirt that just barely covered the white lace panties he had on underneath, white knee high socks covered his legs, a simple white crop top adorned his torso and minho was two minutes away. chan stared at the pink collar he held in his hand, wondering if he should put it on himself or wait and let minho do it. his thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of the studio door opening and closing, followed by the unmistakable noise of it being locked as well. chan spun on his heel to face minho who stood across the room, pleased smirk slowly stretching onto his lips. 

no words were exchanged as minho crossed the floor to stand in front of the elder, taking the collar from his hand and gesturing for chan to turn around. chan complied, shivering at the feeling of the heart shaped pendant against his flushed skin. “so pretty.” minho murmured, lips  
pressing open mouthed kisses onto chan’s neck. a whine forced its way up chan’s throat and minho chuckled to himself at how quickly he could get the leader to submit to him. 

“hyung,” chan whispered, not quite sure what was asking for. minho hummed, arms wrapping around chan’s waist. chan whimpered as the younger leaned down to suck at the base of his neck, squirming in minho’s grip. 

“what’s wrong, baby?” minho asked, squeezing chan’s hip when he only received a pathetic whine in response. “do you want something from me?” chan nodded. “what, channie? you have to tell hyung or else he can’t give you anything.” 

chan flushed a deep pink, turning his head to hide his face in minho’s shoulder. “want.. want hyung to touch me,” chan said, melting as minho stroked his hair in encouragement, asking if there was anything else, “‘n’ i want to.. want hyung to fuck my face.” he finished, blushing impossibly hard. he and minho had been dating for almost 6 months now yet the younger never failed to make chan feel embarrassed, not that chan was complaining, really. 

“good boy. hyung would like that, too. on your knees.” chan obeyed quickly in a desperate, needy haze making minho smile endearingly. his channie was so good for him. 

“hyung,” chan said, “kiss me?” he asked, looking up at minho through his eyelashes and who was minho to deny such a pretty boy. he leaned down, gripping chan’s chin with his index finger and thumb, moving closer until he could press his lips to his boyfriend’s. chan responded to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth for minho’s tongue, letting the younger lead the kiss. chan whined when minho pulled away but was quickly shut down by the boy who stood up and unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down around his thighs. chan simply stared, always so shy and unsure, no matter how much the couple did this. 

“well, slut, what are you waiting for?” chan shuffled forward at the words, wrapping a hand around the base and bringing the head to his mouth. he slowly, almost teasingly, inched the length into his mouth, minho groaning low in his throat at the feeling. “stop teasing, channie.” minho warned and chan pulled off, pouting. minho titled his head at the older boy before remembering what he had asked for. “want hyung to fuck your face, baby?” chan nodded, opening his mouth in extra confirmation. minho smirked, placing a hand at the back of chan’s head before guiding his cock into the latter’s mouth. chan whined when it hit the back of throat, sending spikes of pleasure up minho’s spine. “fuck, baby,” minho groaned in appreciation, starting to thrust into chan’s mouth faster. chan’s eyes fluttered shut, getting lost in the feeling of minho on his tongue. he heard a final groan above him before minho was releasing down his throat and pulling his dick out chan’s mouth. chan swallowed before looking towards minho, silently asking the younger for some form of praise. fortunately the younger understood and grinned, crouching beside chan. 

“you’re such a good baby for hyung. i think you deserve a reward for making me feel so good, yeah?” chan nodded eagerly, wide eyes staring up at minho who smiled back at him. “c’mere then.” and he stood up, walking to the chair chan had been sat in earlier and sitting down, patting his lap as an invitation for chan to sit there. chan carefully got off the floor, dusting his skirt off as he did so. he made his way over to the younger and straddled his lap, knees on either side of minho’s thighs. minho grinned, hands sliding up the backs of chan’s thighs until they reached his ass, which he squeezed earning a yelp and a glare from the man above him. his grin slipped into a smirk when his finger pushed the panties aside and circled around the elder’s rim. chan squirmed. 

“hyung..” he whined, hiding his face in minho’s neck. minho tutted, lifting his head and holding three fingers in front of the latter’s face. 

“suck.” minho ordered. chan’s cheeks flared up at how straight forward minho was but obeyed anyway. he sucked the digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, wetting them throughly. once minho was satisfied, he gently extracted his fingers and reached behind chan again, steadily pushing one of them into his clenching hole. chan whined, falling forward into minho’s chest. minho worked another finger into chan, the older gripping his shirt as minho scissored his hole. 

“hyung, touch me, please,” chan gasped out, jerking forward slightly when a third finger was added. 

“i am touching you, baby, am i not?” minho teased, thrusting his fingers up making chan moan quietly. 

“minho hyung, if you don’t, i will.” chan threatened though his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. minho smiled fondly. 

“you touch yourself and i’ll stop. you can get yourself off, if that’s what you want.” chan’s eyes widened and his head shot up, shaking it violently. 

“no, hyung, please don’t stop. i’ll be good, i’ll be a good boy.” minho hummed. 

“that’s what i thought. but, for that, you can come like this; untouched.” minho smirked evilly and chan opened his mouth to protest but stopped when the fingers in him started moving again. his head fell back to its original position and his mouth resumed its pathetic whining. after just a few minutes of minho’s fingers moving in and out of chan’s hole and the younger whispering sweet nothings to the latter, chan felt himself getting close to his orgasm. 

“close, hyung.” he mumbled out, burying his face even further into minho’s neck. 

“gonna come, baby? go on, come for hyung.” minho listened to his baby’s whines as he came all over his skirt and minho’s lap, whimpering in oversensitivity as minho continued to pump his fingers inside chan. the older boy breathed a sigh of relief when minho removed his fingers, curling up against the younger’s chest. minho smiled. 

“minho,” chan murmured, leaning into said boy’s touch as he carded his fingers through chan’s matted locks. “thank you.” 

“it’s nothing, angel. i love you.” minho replied, pressing a kiss in chan’s hair, on his forehead, nose, both his cheeks before landing on his lips. chan blushed prettily, grinning sleepily. 

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this far, don’t interact juseyo


End file.
